What I've Done
by laney9830
Summary: When Kin accidentally releases the nightmare band, they use his dimension transporter to go into different dimensions. Grojband follows them and runs into Red, Blue, Stacy and Lord Tourettes. Will they become friends and save both dimensions?
1. The accident

"It's finished!" Kin yelled out loud startling his band mates. "Hurry up and tell us I can't stand it anymore!" Kon said excitingly. "Ok, ok!" Kin said and whipped the cloth off revealing a small metal cube with a blue button on it. "Huh," Laney said. "I thought it would be bigger." Kin picked up the device and showed it out in the open. "What does it do?" Corey asks. "I'm glad you asked," Kin smiled. He pressed a button and a blue glowing light came out of the top of the cube. "It's a dimension transporter, you can go into any dimension you want," Kin said. Kon, Laney and Corey's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow," Kon said. "So since this thing can make you go into any dimension you want," Laney said. "Can that count Trina's dreams?" Kin stopped and thought, "I guess since its her subconscious," he said. "Cool lets try it," Corey said and pressed the button. Suddenly a red portal formed on the wall. Out popped out Grojband nightmare versions. "Oh crap! What did you do?!" Laney said. "Nothing! I just touched it!" Corey said. Kon grabbed his band mates and bolted out of the garage. "Oh crap..." Kon said. "Guys I don't think that lyrics are going to help us," Laney said. "Oh no! I left my cube back at the garage!" Grojband quickly bolted back to the garage and saw their nightmare selves jumping into another dimension. "We gotta follow them!" Corey said and they all jumped into the portal as it was closing.


	2. Meeting Red, Blue, Stacy and LT

"Ugh my head," Corey said as he opened his eyes. Suddenly his eyes immediately shot open when he looked around. "Guys where are we?" he asked. They were completely surrounded by a white sky with grey buildings. "Guys look!" Kin said pointing towards the city and saw the nightmare band destroying everything. People who were different colored stick figures were running around in terror. "Core what are we gonna do?" Laney asks. Corey didn't even think, he just started running towards the nightmare band. "COREY WAIT!" Kin said and all three of them ran after their leader. The nightmare band saw them and stated to use their instruments shooting red lasers at them. All four band members screamed in terror and ran the other way. Suddenly they bumped into some people and fell on the ground. "Ow," Laney said. "Are you ok?" Kin asks the unknown figures. Both Grojband and the unknown figures eyes shot open. There standing in front of them were a red stick figure with a backwards cap, a blue stick figure, a purple stick figure with pigtails and a green stick figure with an elf hat. "Um... Hello?" Kin says. "Look kids," the blue figure said. "We are kind of in a rush trying to stop those demonic looking kids from destroying our city." "We can help you," Corey speaks up. Everyone looked at him, "We were the ones who accidentally brought them here." "You what?!" the blue figure said. "Look we'll explain on the way," Kin said. "Please let us help you, there's no way you can take the nightmare band on your own." The blue figure sighs, "Fine.." "Alight guys lets take down our nightmare selves!" Corey said smiling. "Oh by the way were Grojband." "Grojband?" the green figure said. "Where are you from?" "We're from a place called Peaceville," Kin said. "Oh also my name is Kin, that's Corey, Laney and Kon." "Ok... I'm Blue, this is Red, Lord Tourettes and Stacy." Suddenly a red crack formed in the ground and created a hole in the ground. Just as Grojband was about to fall in, Red, Blue, Stacy and LT grabbed their hands and helped them up. "Thanks," Kon said. "So what do we do about the nightmare band?! They're too strong!" "How are we going to get lyrics Core?" Laney asks. "I thought you said lyrics aren't going to help us," Kon said. "Yeah well we have nothing else to fight them," Laney said. "Ok let's head back to my apartment so we can figure this all out," Blue said as all 8 of them ran for their lives.


	3. The Plan

"Ok so what the heck is going on?!" Blue said as he locked the front door. "Well a couple of months ago we went into my sister's subconscious because our home made music video broke her brain. But unfortunately it created our nightmare selves and it destroyed her mind. But we made Trina who is my sister and we made her go diary which we used to make lyrics. It defeated our dream selves." Everyone just looked at him, "Woah wait," Blue said. "What did you mean by go diary?" Laney spoke up, "When Trina gets over emotional she flies into the air and summons her diary and then it falls into Core's hands." "So she's a demon?" Red asks. "Sort of," Kon said. "So anyway they somehow came back and stole my invention to come to your world," Kin said. Suddenly Corey smiled, "Guys I've got a crazy plan that just might work. All we have to do is split up into pairs and go after our dream selves. Maybe one of them has the dimension cube, once we get it, we'll head back to Peaceville and make Trina go diary. Then we'll all sing along and destroy our dream selves for good and fix everything!" "Wow that plan actually sounds like that will work," Laney said. "Ok so who's going with who?" Stacy asks. "I'll go with Red," said Corey. "I guess I'll go with you since you might be able to help me," Kin says to Blue. "Me and Laney can go and try to find Dream Laney," Stacy says. "Me and LT can start heading out looking for Dream me," Kon said. Grojband made sure to take their intruments with them. All of them went to the city and split up in different directions.


	4. Corey and Red's encounter with Evil Core

As Corey and Red were walking down one of the abandoned roads in the city, both of them were telling different stories on all the crazy things they've done. "Out of all the horrible things we've been through, I think fighting our nightmare selves was the worst," Corey says. "Pfft," says Red. "That's nothing! Me and Blue have been though way worse, we had to kill a 50 foot killer octopus called ocho muerde." Corey's eyes widened, "So how did you destroy it?" he asks. "Well we had this sword that we were gonna trade for an awesome birthday present for Blue's girlfriend. But I ended up dropping it down Ocho muerde's throat because Blue was dangling below him. So I pulled him up and saved him." "Wow," Corey said. Suddenly they heard a soft sound of a dirt bike. "Oh crap," Corey said. The dirt bike sound got louder and louder. They both turned around and saw Dream Corey coming right towards them. He strummed his guitar creating another crack in the ground. It broke making a huge gap in the road. "Dude what do we do?!" Corey asked. Red looked behind him and saw the gap in the road, "Cartwheel," he said. "What?" Corey said in confusion. Then Red did a cartwheel crossing the other side of the road. Corey smiled and did the same thing. Dream Corey sped up and rode the broken side of the road and landing on the other side. "Run!" Corey said. But then Red grabs him by the back of his shirt. "We ain't running, didn't you say that you destroyed them with a song?" "Yeah but I don't have lyrics!" Corey answered. "Just strum your guitar or something before we're both killed," Red said. Corey nodded and started to strum the guitar solo from the song No I Won't Play. Red music notes started coming out of his guitar and was heading towards Dream Corey. He dodged some of them but the last one hit him. He fell off his dirt bike, Red quickly ran towards him and scanned for the dimension transporter. But it wasn't there, "Dude he doesn't have it," he says. "Then we better run and find the others," Corey said. "What about him?" Red asks pointing to Dream Corey. "We'll deal with him later come on!" Corey said. Suddenly both their eyes glowed red. They blinked, "What the heck was that?" Red says. "I have no idea, I'm sure it's nothing," Corey he and Red ran off to find the others.


	5. You're So Untrue

"Dream me could be anywhere," Laney said. "I'm sure you could take her on," Stacy said. "You seem strong enough." "Thanks but you don't understand," Laney said. "She rides a solid gold tiger that pretty much eats anyone." "Didn't you tell me like 5 minutes ago that you turned her tiger into a kitten or something?" Stacy asked. "Yeah but since she came back I'm pretty sure that she's gonna come back with that thing more deadly." Suddenly both girls heard a low growl. "Don't... move... a muscle," Laney whispered. The growling got louder and louder, sweat trickled down both of the girl's necks. The slowly turned around and saw Dream Laney riding her giant gold tiger. It started to charge at both of them, both Laney and Stacy's eyes widened. Laney took out her bass and plucked a string, a purple blast shot out of it. Dream Laney dodged it, but Laney just smiled, she started to play different chords from Yeah (one plant band.) The purple blasts hit her dream self, and she fell off her tiger. Dream Laney was covered in scratches, "I don't think it's enough," Stacy said. "She's getting up." Suddenly Laney's eyes widened, she smiled. "I know what we have to do," she said as she put her bass down. Stacy looked at her in confusion, "You and me are going to have to sing a song so powerful that it might be enough to destroy my dream self." "Ok..." Stacy said. "But what?"

Laney had no choice but to sing Stacy the song she sang at the Lady Rage festival. When it was over both girls faced Dream Laney who got back on her tiger and was charging towards them. "Ready?" Laney asked. Stacy nodded and Laney started off the song.

You're So Untrue:

Laney: It started with a smile I was happy for a while

Stacy: But I'm thinking you lied to me now I'm feeling super ultra angry

Laney: Your words had such a ring that I couldn't hear a thing

Stacy: But now I see what you're all about

Laney/Stacy: And I just can't sit still I GOTTA SCREAM AND SHOUT! You're so untrue I see though you! I'll yell and scream till I turn blue. Your fronts a fake you low rat snake to mess with me's a big mistake! You're so untrue with you I'm through, what goes around a coming back at you!

A huge purple ball of energy formed and it shot at Dream Laney and her tiger. They both got hit and most of the city was covered in purple flames. Laney and Stacy ran towards them, "I don't see the cube anywhere," Laney said. "Now what?" Stacy asks. Laney picks up her bass, "We'll just have to find the others and see if they found it," she answers. Suddenly both their eyes glowed a light purple. They blinked, "What the heck?" Stacy said as she rubbed her eyes. Laney shook it off, "Come on let's go," she said and both girls ran off.


	6. The final battle and goodbyes

Everyone met up in the middle of town. Everything was burnt to the ground. "Oh my god everything's destroyed!" Blue said. "Did you guys have any luck finding the dimension transporter?" Corey asked. "Not for us," Kon said who was covered in blood and so was Lord Tourettes. "What happened to you guys?" Laney asked. "You don't want to know," Kon said. "Hey did you guys have your eyes see any color? Cause me and Blue's eyes glowed blue for a second," Kin said. Kon nodded, "Me and LT's eyes glowed green for a second." "Wait so you mean that dream you has the dimension thing?" Red asked pointing to Kin. Kin nodded, "Me and Blue saw him using messing with it, I saw it turn red and it opened up a black hole." His eyes widened in horror, "Guys we have to destroy that thing!" "But what about you guys getting home and getting lyrics to kill your dream selves?" Blue asked. "If we go home and leave you guys here with them, you'll get yourselves killed," Corey said. "And we're not gonna let that happen." Suddenly red beams hit the ground and saw the nightmare band. "Oh crap!" Laney yelled. All 8 of them ran in different directions. Dream Corey chased Corey, he ran as fast as he could. But he caught up to him and strummed his guitar and sent Corey flying and he fell to the ground in pain. Dream Corey repeatedly punched him and threw Corey against a cracked wall. Corey had a black eye, a bloody nose and blood dripped from his mouth and had bruises all over his body. Just as his dream self was about to finish him off, Red pulled Dream Corey off of him and punched him hard. He helped Corey up, "You look pretty screwed up," he said. "Yeah and thanks for helping me," Corey said as he coughed up blood. Both of them turned their heads to see Dream Corey coming after them. "What's the plan?" Corey asked who was still weak. "Run," was all Red said as he grabbed Corey's arm and ran. Corey was a little confused and Red noticed this, "I have a plan, we have to find the others!" he said.

Corey's POV:

I hope Red knows what he's doing. We stop when we're far away from dream me. I quickly text Lanes, Kin and Kon and tell all of them to meet Red and me. After a couple of minutes I see Lanes, Stacy, Kin, Blue, Kon and LT running towards us. "What's up Core?" Laney asks. "Red has a plan," I answer. She looks at me with a worried expression. "I'll explain the injuries later." Everyone turned their attention to Red. "Ok so remember earlier when each of our eyes glowed a different color?" "Yeah?" We all say. "What if we have some sort of connection." Kin's eyes widened, "Wait!" he says. "You and Corey's eyes glowed red, Laney and Stacy's eyes glowed purple, me and Blue's eyes glowed blue, and Kon and LT's eyes glowed green." "So what does that mean?" Laney asks who was getting a little impatient. "Maybe Red is right," Blue said. "For once..." "I heard that." "So what do we all have to put our hands in together?" Kon asks. Kin and Blue shrug, "It's worth a shot," Kin says. "We better hurry," I say. So all of us put our hands in, "Nothing's happen-" Lanes said but then suddenly a white blast shot out from our band of hands together. I looked and my injuries were gone. Red and I glowed a deep red color, Lanes and Stacy glowed a deep purple, Kin and Blue glowed a deep blue and Kon and LT glowed a deep green. I looked down to see the nightmare band forming a black energy blast. "All we need now is lyrics!" Laney yelled. "How are we going to get them?!" Kin yelled. I smiled, "It's ok I have one!" I yelled back as I pulled out a piece of paper. "Core you actually wrote a song?!" Laney asks. "Yeah, through this whole experience with Red, I got some inspiration! GROJBAND UNITE!" I said lifting my guitar which I dreamed up. It shocked Lanes, Kin and Kon giving them their instruments and surprisingly Stacy, Red, Blue and LT. "Ready?" I ask Red who was holding a scarlet guitar, Stacy had a burgundy bass, Blue had a navy keyboard and LT had a set of evergreen drums. "LET'S ROCK!" Both me and Red yell.

Radioactive:

(Corey and Red:)

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

(Corey:) I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

(Red:) I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

(All:) I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(Kin:) I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

(Blue:) I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

(All:) I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(Corey and Kin:) All systems go, the sun hasn't died

(Red and Blue:) Deep in my bones, straight from inside

(All:) I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Red, purple, blue and green energy balls form and hit the nightmare band. Everything flashes white and the whole town was back to normal. "We did it!" Kon said excitingly. They all floated back down to the ground where they saw the dimension transporter just sitting there. Kin picked it up and fixed it. "Ok it's all set we can go home now," he said. He pressed a button and a portal formed showing Corey's garage. "It was nice meeting you all," Corey said turning to Red and Blue and Stacy and LT. "I hope we can meet again some time." "Yeah and thanks for saving us and our city," Blue says. They all fist bumped and Grojband stepped through the portal quickly as it closed. "That was awesome!" Kon said. "I want to hang out with them more often!" "I think we can, we just have to make sure this never falls into the wrong hands," Kin said. "Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey said slamming the garage door shut. (The End.)

Hey guys thanks so much for reading this book! I'm so happy I'm done with my first Grojband/Dickfigures crossover fanfic. I might make a sequel to this but later.


End file.
